Eternity
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: How long is Eternity?
1. Default Chapter

**Eternity**

¿Qué dirías si tu vida fuera tan ordinaria? ¿Acaso nunca has soñado con que eres un superhéroe, una bruja, un brujo, que la magia puede salvarte, que seres diferentes te protegen, te ayudan o que eres un elegido? ¡Bendita sea la imaginación!

El amor nunca llegara, mucho piensan, el amor no es para mi, lo pienso yo, el amor empalaga, lo dice ella, el amor es una tontería, lo dice el. ¿Qué dices tu?

La oscuridad será mi refugio...eso pensé, pero creo que le queda mucho mas a el. ¿La luz será mi refugio? Pero quiero...no, son tonterías, en realidad no quiero...solo...creo que es necesidad de molestarle, de sentirle cerca...¿será eso?

Son diferentes cosas que me molestan, y mucho. A ti te queda mas el chico rudo, como lo eres. Eres una _bestia_ y se que lo sabes, seguramente te gusta que te digan así. ¿Qué me paso? Cuando estoy cerca de ti, me comporto diferente y lo que sale de mi boca nunca es lo que quiero en realidad, y a veces me mantengo callado. No puedo controlar nada, hasta en eso soy inútil.

He pasado muchas vergüenzas y se que tu te has enterado de muchas, y has investigado hasta enterarte, no se que pensaras, por que no eres muy predecible que digamos. Tengo que hacerme la idea que tu corazón nunca será mío, _nunca_, y trato de ser lo mas duro que puedo conmigo por si pasa algo, que la caída no duela tanto, pero no puedo evitar tener una pequeña esperanza dentro de mi.

Aparentar es lo mejor, pero a veces eso no evita el calor que siento al pelear, al discutir contigo. La verdad...¡demonios! Me salgo del tema, pero...será mejor olvidar. Nunca me he dado por vencido, pero ahora siento que es imposible luchar, por todo, y por nada a la vez, pero no me queda mas que seguir y ver que me depara el _destino_.

La verdad no se que creer, no estoy seguro de nada. No se si me gustas en realidad, o es una simple atracción o no lo se. Tal vez y te tome cariño, nada mas, aun que seamos como el agua y el aceite. Los polos opuestos se atraen. ¿Es cierto? ¿También funciona en personas? Pero no lo entiendo, si son tan diferentes, ¿cuál es la razón que los une? Lo mas seguro es que lo sabes, por que eres muy inteligente, y todos alrededor tuyo lo saben. Se que finges no tener sentimientos, pero también se que los tienes, eres humano y eso es una razón para tener sentimientos, por mas que quieras no tenerlos u ocultarlos. Simplemente los tienes.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de YuGiOh! pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi.

**Nota de la autora:**

La frase original es "_How long is Eternity, Seishiro-san?_" por Subaru xDUU

Bueno, esto es solo una pequeñísima _reflexión_, y viene junto con el primer eppy.

El personaje viene hablando desde sus adentros, y se desvía con tantas cosas ya que tiene miles de sentimientos, y pensamientos guardados, igual que anécdotas que no cuenta y se guardan, provocando que a la primera pregunta suelte todo, y al darse cuenta ya es muy tarde, se ha _desahogado_ y contó todo de su interior, provocando que esté se vuelva _venerable_.

Espero que les guste, ya que de tanto ver películas que me gustan bastante, saque algunas ideas, y otras aun no las escribo. Eetto... ah, ya tengo compu así que le podré seguir a mis otros fics. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y les gusta mis historias, de verdad, mil gracias, no tienen idea de cómo me hacen feliz con cada palabra!


	2. chapp001

**Eternity**

**Nota antes de empezar:** Espero que este fic les guste, como ya dije. Y espero que tenga el toque que quiero y les gusta a ustedes también.

**Advertencia:** Es muy probable que este fic contenga yaoi(sexo salvaje!xDD), y sadomasoquismo. Aun así, antes de que pase pondré advertencia.

Los rayos del sol acariciaban las delicadas y atractivas facciones de un rubio, que en su cara solo demostraba el sentimiento del enojo y es que no era la primera vez que se encontraba peleando, y menos con un maestro. Ya era muy normal que casi todos los días hubiera discusiones entre los maestros y el rubio. Era una persona muy rara, pareciera que tuviera distintas personalidades, o tal ves aquella enfermedad bipolar, que en cualquier momento puede estar feliz de la vida y en segundos esta mas enojado que...

Y es que el no se cree un _rebelde_, como le decía, pero la verdad todo el mundo lo etiquetaba como rebelde, pero es que el defendía lo que creía y pesaba o simplemente por que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el maestro le ordenaba, pero habían veces que no servia pelear por que ordenes son ordenes. Obviamente si era un rebelde, pero era tan terco que no lo aceptaba, el dice tener mas cordura que incluso el mismo Kaiba. Honda a veces pensaba que su mejor amigo se drogaba para decir semejantes cosas. Aun que todo lo que decía estaba bien, por que no era como los demás que se dejaba vencer ni aplastar por los demás, el lucha por lo que cree, no es un idiota...al menos no tanto.

¿¡Pero por que yo? ¡Bien se lo puede pedir a otra persona! – decía Jounouchi bastante enojado.

No señor Jounouchi, como usted nunca hace nada y solo causa mas que problemas, ya es hora de que haga algo útil.

¡Con todo respeto pero, tengo vida social! Además yo no tengo la culpa que el bastardo ricachón no haya venido en estos días. –dijo esto ultimo en voz baja.

Pero es muy extraño Katsuya, el nunca se retrasa ni falta y mucho menos tantos días – comento Yugi.

si pero...-

Es una orden señor Jounouchi, y tendrá que obedecer. –interrumpió y antes de que Jouno respondiera, el maestro se marcho.

Argh! Mugre viejo! Pero ya vera...no se quedara esto así, me las voy a cobrar!

Será mejor que te apures, hermano, por que no creo que quieras ir de noche a la mansión. – le sugirió Honda.

¿Por que no? – pregunto Tea (de metiche)

Dicen que algo raro le pasó días después de que el pequeño Mokuba viajara a Europa para estudiar... – respondió Ryo

Si, ya sabes, uno que es rico...- le siguió Bakura.

Tu no tienes dinero ni para comer, Bakura

Cállate Deblin! Contigo nadie esta hablando!

No se estén desviando y díganme que pasa! – exigió Tea ya algo desesperada.

Bueno, el caso es que no sale de la mansión – continuo Bakura nuevamente, mirando a Tea con cara...'malvada'.

Se a convertido en un mounstro!...- agregando Marik.

¿maasss? – pregunto Katsuya asombrado.

Hay, Katsuya... – suspiro Yugi.

Hahaha – solo reía Yami, mientras miraba como Marik, Malik, Ryo y Bakura se encontraban ya en otra parte del salón algo deshabitado, alrededor de Tea asustándole con cuentos inventados, y ella como buena niña idiota e inocente, se la creía.

En otra parte del salón, mas alejados de esa bola mentirosa, estaba Katsuya, Honda, Yugi y Yami hablando y observándoles como fácilmente engañaban a Tea.

No me la creo...- dijo Katsuya

Ni yo. – respondió Honda

Es mejor que te vayas Katsuya, al mal tiempo darle buena cara. – le dijo Yami

...¿qué tiene que ver eso?

Hay Katsuya...como que si te falta cerebro.

Gracias Honda por tu apoyo...

Lo que quiero decir es..que ya te vayas...- Yami no tenia ganas de explicar nada, tenia bastante con la torpe de Tea.

Lo que sea, ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde!

Hasta luego! – se despidió Yugi.

Antes de salir, Katsuya tomo todas las tareas del Ceo, depositándolas en su mochila, junto con la de el y salió en camino hacia la mansión.

Odiaba el calor, pero se le hacia muy raro que en la mañana hiciera tanto calor. Ahora, ya de tarde empezaba a hacer viento. Su mochila estaba a reventar, incluso ahí tenia su chaqueteen, aun que al iniciar el día pensaba en no llevarlo por el enorme calor que lo abrazaba. Aun que en la mañana pareciera que el sol que se avecinaba quería acabar con la existencia del planeta entero. Jounouchi hasta veía el sol mas cerca de lo normal, pero ahora, las nubes empezaban a ocultar el cielo.

Tengo mucha sed... – murmuró, con paso lento y sin ganas. Estaba tranquilo, y sediento por el calor de hace unos momentos que había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Solo esperaba que Kaiba no empezara a insultarlo o llegaran a los golpes apenas llegando, ya que sin duda alguna explotaría mas rápido de lo común, gracias al calor que se aprovechaba del joven rubio.

Su mochila pesaba, por la cantidad de libros que llevaba, lo único bueno sería que mañana no habría que ir a la escuela, y tenia tiempo para al menos _intentar_ hacer la tarea que tenia.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya muy cerca de la mansión Kaiba. La verdad no le parecía que hubiera o pasara algo extraño. Se veía como siempre, aun que como ya que estaba oscureciendo, se veía algo tétrica.

Se acerco a al portón y encontró al guardia dormido –y por eso te han de pagar bien, ¿ne? Si fuera así yo también trabajaría para ese bastardo...- se alejo para ver si podría entrar por otra parte, pero al parecer la gran reja que cubría la mansión no acababa.

Mph...estoy empezando a creer que Kaiba creo una reja sin fin...si, siendo uno rico puede hacer lo que quiera.

Sin mas trepo por la reja con gran habilidad, no por nada fue un pandillero de los mas respetados. El camino hacia la entrada era largo, y alrededor cubría un hermoso césped lleno de vida junto con enormes árboles. Se veía que a Kaiba le gustaba la naturaleza, por aquel patio tan grande que poseía alrededor.

Viéndolo así, creo que llegare a ver a Kaiba hasta muy entrada la noche... – decía sin mucho animo, y es que la verdad ya estaba oscuro, pues al salir de la escuela ya era algo tarde.

Al llegar a la puerta toco lentamente, esperando a que alguien le abriera. Una señora de una edad adulta abrió, pelo negro y corto, con su tez blanca y una sonrisa.

Hola! ¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto amablemente y al ver al fondo noto que todo estaba en penumbra.

Eetto...vengo a ver a Kaiba. –

El joven Kaiba esta ocupado ahora pero...pase, ¿qué le parece si lo espera para que cenen juntos? Les prometo una cena deliciosa!

Eetto... – pensó en rechazar la invitación, pero sería de mala educación, además igual y pelearían, y hace tiempo que no comía algo delicioso y decente. Mejor aceptar. – esta bien. – finalizo con una gran sonrisa, de esas que tanto agradaban y mostraban confianza.

¡Que bien, pase! – dijo la señora entusiasmada.

...¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Claro!

¿Por qué esta tan feliz de que yo haya aceptado?

Es que vera...el joven Kaiba se la pasa encerrado en su habitación o en la oficina de la mansión, no ve a nadie, casi no come, ni duerme y maneja su empresa desde aquí. Nos preocupa...

¿Les preocupa...?

Si, el es un buen joven, solo teme a que lo lastimen, el tuvo una infancia dolorosa, por eso es así, el que siempre ataca es por que es mas débil, y tiene algo que ocultar, yo lo se, pero no diga que yo se lo dije, si no me despedirá.

No hay problema. – sonrió. - ¿y que les preocupa si de todas formas no comía ni dormía?

Si, lo se, pero ahora es menos.

...¿mucho menos?...Que raro.

A veces ni prueba sus alimentos. Y hay veces que ni si quiera se presenta a comer.

¿y Mokuba lo sabe?

No, no ha hablado con el, se niega a contestar. No se por que.

Jounouchi prefirió no continuar con esa conversación. Caminaron en silencio hacia el gran comedor.

Aun nos encontramos preparando la cena, si gusta esperar aquí, no tardaremos mucho.

Si, esta bien, muchas gracias.

La señora se fue, y el se quedo sentado viendo el enrome comedor. Coloco su mochila en una silla que se encontraba a su lado. Observo lo grande del comedor y pensó que seguramente Kaiba extrañaba bastante a su pequeño hermano, Mokuba, ya que era el único en su vida, y esa solitaria y fría mansión.

Tu corazón ha de estar igual de solitario que tu mansión, Kaiba. Necesitas calor humano, aun que no lo quieras aceptar... - ...bien, era cierto aun que sonara cursi o estúpido, pero era verdad, ¿ne?

Se levanto del asiento y miro detenidamente cada rincón del comedor. Cada pedazo de la mansión tenia pequeños detalles, eso le llamaba mucho la atención, además de que se veía muy bien. Era mas que obvio que Kaiba fue muy exigente al decorar su mansión.

El comedor estaba iluminado por la luz mercurial, que empezaba a ser remplazada por la luz de las velas por una joven. En las mañanas seguramente no necesitaban de ningún tipo de luz, ya que los rayos del sol iluminaban todo a su paso.

Abandono el comedor, observando cada rincón de la mansión, examinando y sorprendiéndose.

Los pasillos eran inmensamente largos, y en las paredes se encontraban hermosos y grandes cuadros. Seguramente eran de pintores famosos, pues Kaiba nunca compraría algo de mala calidad o feo, el solo compra lo mejor y con la mejor calidad. Cada pedazo de la mansión tenia detalles, era increíble que variaran tanto y fueran tan curiosos y lindos, tal ves Kaiba se tardo para ponerle decoraciones a todo su hogar, pero de seguro no se quemo el cerebro pensando en que poner. Aun que si lo ves sin mucho interés no te das cuenta que hay detalles marcados en la pared, en cada pedazo de un pasillo, en los cuadros, incluso en adornos. Muy buen gusto, que tienen los Kaiba.

Subió al segundo piso, con cuidado, aun anonado viendo a su alrededor, viendo lo inmensa que era la mansión. Su vista fue a dar con una puerta que le llamo la atención, y su curiosidad le impedía ir a otro lugar, mas que dirigirse a esa habitación. Camino hacia aquella puerta lentamente, antes de llegar a ella observo una pintura que le llamo mucho la atención, el fondo era negro, había pedazos de planta ya muertos y de un color distinto al hermoso verde que presumen las plantas. Flores y hojas rojas alrededor, dándole un toque algo gótico. Parecía también que otra extraña pintura le cubría en pedazos, en si, la pintura completa era rara pero le gusto bastante. Transmitía un sentimiento de soledad, tristeza pero se sentía bien.

Su vista volvió a aquella puerta, y al moverse para avanzar algo se lo impidió. Volteo a ver cual era el problema y vio como su chaqueteen se había enganchado con unos objetos que posaban en una mesita que se encontraba debajo de la pintura. Mh...¿cuándo se había puesto su chaqueteen? No lo había notado. El frío en la mansión era mas que el de afuera.

Seguramente la piel del CEO era igual o mas fría que la de este hogar. Camino sin mas, aun que el no debería de meterse en la intimidad del mayor de los Kaiba, además de que el debería de estar en el comedor, de seguro no tardan en poner la cena.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y un aroma ya muy conocido lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Era el olor de Kaiba, ya lo conocía, siempre que se sentaba a su lado el aroma lo envolvía, era imposible no reconocerlo. La habitación estaba muy oscura, y por lo poco que se veía desordenada, esa era la habitación de Kaiba, solo que algo...desordenada. Vaya, ya ni Katsuya la tenia tan así. Se acerco a unas enormes cortinas que a la vista se veían tan suaves, que abrazaban a la ventana para no dejar ver lo que escondían. Se acerco un poco mas a la ventana para mover las cortinas, seguramente la vista era genial, ya que era la habitación del dueño de Kaiba Corp.

Antes de poder tocar las suaves cortinas una voz fría lo detuvo.

"Que perro tan curioso eres...¿extrañaste a tu dueño?"

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, ya acabe el primer eppy oo ya saben de quien se trata el de la voz, pero se que no saben por que no ha ido a la escuela! Hahahaha! Espero que este eppy les haya gustado me retrace algo por que estoe haciendo otros, además de uno de X y dos de Laruku oÔ

Me despido! Se cuidan y mil gracias por leer!

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity**

Katsuya se congelo, Kaiba lo había atrapado y peor aun, en la habitación de esté. Se viro lentamente, temiendo que le fuera muy mal por estar ahí, pero lo que miro fue otra cosa. La silueta del cuerpo perfecto del CEO. Delgado y alto, recargado en el marco de la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Qué pasa perro¿te asusto tu amo?" – una sonrisa sarcástica se asomo en su rostro.

"Argh! No se cuantas ve..." – inmediatamente recordó el por que de su visita, y tratando de evitar los insultos y la pelea que se avecinaba... – "Te ves con mucha energía ricachon¿por qué ya no has ido a la escuela? O ¿es que piensas ya no ir? Si es así, dímelo de una vez para avisarle a los demás y hacer una fiesta."

"Baka...¿no te has dado cuenta? Te has aburrido mucho sin mi en la escuela¿te imaginas este año escolar sin mi¿tu vida sin mi?... – nuevamente su voz altanera, pero era verdad, se la había pasado muy aburrido sin pelear con su Némesis. – "simplemente morirías, Jounouchi, morirías."

"No me importa..." – si, probablemente moriría...- "Solo vine a dejarte la tarea, por que los maestros aun tienen esperanza de que volverás"

"Acompáñame, se que te ibas a quedar a cenar" – se alejo del marco, virándose para dirigirse a otro lugar, mientras Katsuya le seguía.

Solo los pasos de Kaiba se escuchaban, todo lo que Kaiba era altanero como el, incluso los sonidos que hacían sus zapatos, haciéndole notar a todos que el CEO se encontraba aquí. Los zapatos hacían notar al suelo que ellos eran mejor, que el suelo debería de siempre estar abajo y ser pisoteado por ellos.

Bajaron por las escaleras, después de unos pasos llegaron a una habitación, donde la puerta se encantaba abierta.

Kaiba se detuvo, e hizo un gesto caballeroso, mostrándole a Katsuya que entrara primero. Este se quedo sorprendido, para luego entrar, seguido de Kaiba.

La habitación era enorme, era la biblioteca donde Kaiba se la pasaba gran tiempo encerrado, eso era seguro, ya que había un escritorio muy al fondo, detrás de este un enrome ventanal. Un aroma exquisito acariciaba cada rincón, llegando hasta el olfato sensible del perro, quien le agrado bastante el aroma.

Unas pequeñas bocinas se encontraban en cada rincón de la enrome habitación, aun que fueran tan pequeñas, tenían muy buen volumen y no se distorsionaba, seguramente Kaiba las había creado para su propio uso.

Música de piano, hermosa y tranquila, que a Katsuya le encanto, había escuchado música así, pero hace mucho tiempo, ya que siempre estaba ocupado en otras cosas, pero en realidad le gustaba. No se dio cuenta cuando se había detenido, observando todo el lugar.

"¿Te gusta la música? Es música de piano, es música clásica." – dijo Kaiba, como si leyera la mente de Katsuya. –"Dicen que la música clásica tranquiliza a las bestias**(1)"** –fue interrumpido por la voz de Katsuya

"Ah, ya veo, por eso la pusiste..." – y fue esté interrumpido también

"Si, por que me di cuenta que llegaste, y para que no me fueras a atacar la puse, y creo que si funciona"

"Tu eres la bestia! Mira nada mas como estaba tu habitación, y como tratas a los demás, eres una bestia que además de salvaje, tienes un corazón frió, cubierto por tu enrome e impenetrable armadura de hielo!" – replico, algo enojado

"Vaya, vaya...parece que sabes cosas de mi¿no es así Jouno?"

"Eso a ti no te importa"

"Lo que digas... sabes bien que soy perfecto"

"¡No seas ególatra!"

Kaiba no hizo mas caso y se dirigió a su escritorio, para sentarse y continuar en lo que se había quedado. Al acercarse pudo notar que enfrente de ese escritorio, había un gran sillón, y una pequeña mesa. A un lado de todo, una gran chimenea, que estaba prendida.

"¿Por qué tienes una chimenea si hace mucho calor en esta época del año?" – pregunto Katsuya

"Por que mi casa no es caliente como el clima de allá afuera. Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien, con ese chaqueteen puesto¿no lo crees?"

Se miro a si mismo, era cierto, traía puesto ese chaqueteen, que hace momentos antes estaba hecho un bulto en su mochila. Camino por los pasillos de esa gran biblioteca, y vio miles de libros, unos difíciles para el, otros se eran simples cuentos, había gran variedad. Un libro en especial le llamo la atención, lo tomo, y al ver su tapa se veía que llevaba años sin ser leído, tenia polvo aun que la biblioteca siempre estuviese limpia.

Ahí, aun parado, abrió el libro, empezando a leerlo. A lo lejos, un ruido lo hizo reaccionar. Camino aun lento, hacia donde antes se encontraba Kaiba, pero no había nadie. Tal ves había salido a hacer algo. Por mientras, el se sentó en el sillón, y se puso a leer ese libro que le pareció raro que estuviese en la biblioteca personal del CEO, ya que no creía que Kaiba creyera en _Vampiros_, seguramente diría que eran cuentos de hadas.

En realidad el libro le pareció muy interesante, aun que no acostumbrara leer libro alguno, ese le empezaba a gustar. No se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso, hasta que vio como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la vitrina. El cielo estaba gris, tampoco se había dado cuenta, ya que tenia muy buena iluminación la mansión de Kaiba, aun que no se viera por fuera. Era realmente cómodo estar ahí dentro.

Se levanto, su estomago le pedía de comer, además seguramente ya era tarde, tenia que regresar a su casa a darle de comer a su padre ebrio. Caminaba por el pasillo, aun leyendo aquel libro, se apoyo en la manija, y al apenas abrirla, sintió una fuerza, causando que cayera, pero no toco el suelo, si no que unos brazos lo sujetaron.

Quien le había ayudado se encontraba mojado. Volteo su vista hacia aquella persona y se encontró con unos ojos azules. Bajo un poco su vista, notando aquella piel pálida, y luego encontrándose con unos labios que se veían deliciosos. Se acerco un poco a Kaiba, mientras este se extrañaba del comportamiento del mas bajo.

"Kaiba...¿dónde estabas¿Por qué estas mojado¿Te peleaste afuera?"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso perro?"

"Tienes sangre." – dijo, y con su dedo índice acaricio la comisura que contenía algo de sangre. -"¿Te paso algo?" - Al ver esto, Kaiba se alejo.

"Baja, ya vamos a cenar" – ordeno

"Pero ya es tarde, solo vine a dejarte los libros, tengo que ir a casa a darle de comer a mi padre"

"El puede esperar, tu estomago no." – dijo apuntando a su estomago, que hacia ruidos – "Además aun no es tarde"

"Hm..." – se sonrojo por los ruidos se su estomago – "¿no es tarde?"

"No, aun es temprano, vamos. Tu dices eso por que ves que esta nublado, pero el clima ahora esta cambiando."

Katsuya bajo, siguiendo las ordenes de Kaiba, y se sentó en la mesa, donde le indico una sirvienta. Kaiba se había ido a cambiar por que se encontraba empapado, mas nunca le dijo el por que a Katsuya. Se le había hecho muy raro, seguramente el no era el único que tenia peleas callejeras, eso ya se lo reclamaría a Kaiba.

No tardo el castaño en llegar y sentarse. Veía atentamente como Katsuya se concentraba leyendo un libro que no había soltado, y seguramente ya llevaba tiempo leyéndolo, pues lo había dejado solo. Hacia mucho que no leía un libro como esos, pero no le dio importancia y lo único que hico fue aclarar su garganta, haciendo ruido para que Katsuya se diera cuenta que el ya había llegado y era hora de comer. Mas Katsuya no hizo caso, en realidad se había concentrado en esa lectura. No sabia que los perros podían leer.

"Jouno..." – llamo, para solo ver como se asomaba por arriba del libro, dejando ver sus ojos color chocolate.

"¿Qué pasa?" – se quedo viendo al castaño, hasta que un mensaje le llego a la cabeza – "Ah! Si, perdón por haber tomado este libro, es que me llamo la atención y ..."

"No, eso no baka." – interrumpió el Kaiba mayor. –"Ya come." –volvió a ordenar.

"¿Ah?...ah! si!"

La comida era realmente deliciosa, y era mucha, eso le agradaba, aun que los platos vacíos eran gracias a Jouno y no por Kaiba. Jounouchi ya había notado que Kaiba no había probado ni un solo bocado, y se le hacia raro. Solo daba algunos tragos a aquel vino, de color un tanto extraño.

"¿No tienes hambre, Kaiba?" – pregunto

"...no" – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta, no mas. – "¿No quieres algo mas? Las sirvientas ya se van y no atenderán nada mas."

"No, gracias." – todo era bastante extraño.

En la mesa, la luz que los iluminaba era por velas. No tardaron las señoritas en marcharse, mas Jounouchi no las vio, pero supo que se fueron ya que todo estaba en un silencio incomodo, excepto por al lluvia, y el resto estaba oscuro. Algo le pasaba a Kaiba, el no actuaba así. Muy a penas se que haya hecho alérgico a algo allá afuera.

"Y dime perro...¿sigues igual de mal en tus calificaciones¿o están peor?"

"Kaiba...deja de tratarme así, por que apenas acabas de empezar y mi paciencia se esta acabando."

"¿Debo temer por eso?" –pregunto Kaiba despreocupado.

"Argh..."

"No empieces a gruñir, perro, aquí no."

Sin mas, Katsuya se levanto enfadado, y rápidamente levanto a Kaiba del asiento, tomándolo del cuello de aquel traje.

"Deja de tratarme así, Kaiba!"

Pero el que se quedo sorprendido fue Katsuya, al ver como quedo contra Kaiba y la pared, mientras se encontraba flotando, gracias a que Kaiba lo tenia tomado de la ropa y la cintura.

"A mi nadie me amenaza" – dijo Kaiba en un susurro, acercándose al cuello de Katsuya. – "Tampoco me trata de aquella manera, perro."

El aroma de Katsuya era realmente exquisito, y aun que no tenia hambre, las ganas de tocar aquel cuerpo eran inevitables. Su nariz rozó el cuello de Katsuya, enviándole escalofríos.

"¿Kaiba?..." – Empezaba a asustarse...- "¡Kaiba?"

Se separo de el, dejándolo caer al suelo fríamente. No podía dejarse descubrir tan rápido, y menos con ese idiota. Dio unos pasos lentos, la alfombra rojo vino el abría paso, pues era el dueño de todo.

Kaiba sintió como le tocaban el hombro, al voltear un puñetazo le dio en la cara. Ese perro...

Katsuya miro como casi daba al suelo, pero no fue a dar ahí, no tardo en virarse lentamente y vio como de su boca salía un hilillo de sangre que llegaba hasta la barbilla. Se sintió mal por haber hecho eso, pero el se lo merecía por haberlo asustado y hacerle pasar tantas cosas, además de corajes y ponerle apodos.

Kaiba no dudo ni un momento, rápidamente acorralo a Katsuya contra la pared nuevamente, con una mano tomo las muñecas de Katsuya, colocándolas arriba de aquella cabellera rubia. Esta noche conociera lo que era el significado del dolor en carne propia...  
**  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
Nota de la autora:**

Hola¿Qué tal? No esta bueno¿verdad? Haha, bueno, Eetto...se que me tarde, lo siento, pero tengo varios fics, este, el de Cambios Inesperados, uno de X, dos de L'arcenCiel, y creo que tal ves uno de Gravitation. Además tuve la graduación el jueves pasado, y pues también hubo una muerte de uno de mis familiares, entonces...ya comprenderán.  
**  
1.** "Dicen que la música clásica tranquiliza a las bestias" eso me lo decia muy seguido mi hermana, y bueno, decidi ponerlo también..

Creo que con todas las pistas, aun que nada mas fueron dos, saben de que se trata este fic¿ne? Aun que la idea original, era para uno de X, con la pareja de Seishiro y Subaru pero...ya haré otro, hahaha! Se cuidan mucho, besos! Y mucho animo!

**Misaru: **Hahaha, no halagues mucho que después se sube a la cabeza, haha, nah, muchísimas gracias, me alegro bastante que te haya gustado, y eso es lo que trato de hacer, ponerle los detalles, que es lo que mas me gusta para que vean como es mi imaginación, pero muchas, muchas veces se me pasa, y por eso a veces no es tan bueno.

**Ale:** Que bueno que te guste, aquí esta el siguiente eppy, espero que te siga gustando

**Pilika:** hehe, bueno, aquí esta, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este eppy también te guste!

**Utena-Senpai: **Kyaa¿De verdad le di ese toque? TT Es lo que he tratado y al parece ya pude! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Muchos han dicho que mi forma de redactar es rara pero se están acostumbrando¿tu le ves algo de raro? oÔ Bueno, aquí te dejo este eppy gracias!

**Kagueri:** Pues aquí esta ya sabes, supongo, que le pasa a Seto Kaiba¿ne? Es fácil saberlo, haha, gracias por tu comentario!

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Siempre temo en equivocarme al escribir tu nick . Hola! Pues la verdad es algo asíe como la Bella y la Bestia, es una de mis pelis favoritas ;; bueno y..Eetto...¿qué mas? Bueno, pues si, asíe queremos a Jou-chan espero que te guste este eppy amiga! Cuídate mucho mucho! Vedali!

**Kaede Sakuragi:** Kaede-san!TT pues ni mis luces, ahha, pero va a ver que leer nuevamente sus fic y ahí me tendra como siempre! Si la quiero¿¡Cómo dice eso? Hahha, ya van dos con eso de la Bella y la Bestia, haha. Besos! Se me cuida mucho!

**Rie Nogami:** Aquí esta este eppy, espero que te guste Hahha, creo que me esta empezando a gustar en dejar el fic asíe x3

**HawkAngelXD:** Ha, aquí esta el eppy, se que tarde, lo se xDU. Okee, cuidate! Gracias por tu review!

**Kida Luna:** Hay mi reina.. no he perseguido autos, pero si he comido de la basura, haha¿es malo? X3 weno, mira, aquí te dejo este eppy y aquí esta tu fucking name estampado, "dueña" ¬¬U Hahaha, yo le digo a laura! Vedali! Besos!a lamidas por que soe perro, no? Hahaha

**Tenshi Lain**: Hola, casi subía el eppy sin tu review! . Vaya...me saliste inteligente! Hahaha, pues ya veras lo que pasara ;P Haha, es que lo que no sabes es que la sirvienta se lo quiere echar! Hahahaa sie, de esa formaXDDD nah, no te creas, es solo linda x3 espero que te guste, vedali!


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity**

Afuera, se desataba una tormenta, los truenos no se hicieron esperar. El viento contestaba violento, meciendo los árboles sin temer en tumbarlos. Aquella mansión ya no era normal. No era la que un día había conocido Katsuya.

Las llamas que contenían las velas, temían, queriéndose apagar. En las escaleras se escucharon ruidos extraños, que distrajeron a Katsuya, haciéndolo voltear, y al hacerlo se arrepintió inmediatamente. Lo que veía no podía ser cierto, no era _lógico_. Las gárgolas que se encontraban el final de las escaleras (parte de arriba, segundo piso) se estaban moviendo, y de sus hocicos solo salían gemidos extraños. Las alas de aquellas gárgolas se extendieron, como si ellos hubieran descansado y se estuviesen estirando como un minino.

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron violentamente, dejando ver en medio una figura delgada y algo alta, completamente mojada. Unos ojos destellaron en la oscuridad, mientras la lluvia y el viento se colaba por su alrededor.

-"Kaiba, déjalo, no puedes hacer eso ahora." – dijo una voz clara y melosa. – "Tu sabes perfectamente del por que no puedes jugar."

-"Argh..." – gruño Kaiba, debatiéndose en hacerle caso a aquella figura con voz melosa o hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho Katsuya. – "esta bien." – dijo, retirándose un poco, para luego propinarle un puñetazo a Katsuya, que lo dejo en el suelo.

-"Pobre chico." – dijo la figura, que se recargaba en la puerta, aun abierta.

Katsuya miro en dirección de aquella persona, aun en el suelo, y pudo ver claramente como afuera, a un lado de las puertas, dos enormes figuras se movían.

-"¡Qué diablos...?" – murmuró.

Aquellas figuras eran dos enormes estatuas, en forma parecida de ángel y el otro de demonio. Esas estatuas al entrar no las había visto¿estaban ahí¿y las gárgolas?

-"¿No las habías visto, Jounouchi? Creo que aun que pasaste por todos lados, observando mi casa, no notaste los... _'grandes'_ detalles." – dijo Kaiba, recargando su cuerpo en el barandal de piedra que tenia en la escalera, y un brazo arriba de esté. –"Son una nueva decoración, como se fue Mokuba, creí que podía cambiar algunas cosas."

Katsuya se sentó en el suelo, donde ya estaba momentos antes casi acostado. Su vista fue a dar hasta ver a aquella figura nuevamente, que se entretenía viendo y al parecer _hablando_ con las enormes estatuas. Sus oídos le empezaron a lastimar, las estatuas de la puerta principal comenzaron a hablar, un lenguaje que no conocía, pero por el tamaño que eran las estatuas, su voz era mas pesada y lastimaba cada vez mas.

-"Ah, lo siento, creo que no estas acostumbrado a sus voces." – comento con son de burla Kaiba

-"Hablan el lenguaje prohibido." – respondió la figura a lo lejos, como si leyera la mente de Jounouchi

-"¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Kaiba?" – pregunto ya muy asustado y asombrado Jou.

-"Estamos en un mundo de fantasía, Jounouchi, mas que este no es un sueño y al ser feliz, no es el final, si no el principio." – contesto

-"Kaiba, lo vas a traumar, pensara que el final será cuando uno sea el mas infeliz" – dijo nuevamente aquella figura, para que al final solo Kaiba mofara. –"Déjame me presento, por que se que Kaiba no lo hará. Soy Gin Rutherford ¿y tu quien eres?"

-"...Jounouchi Katsuya." – respondió temeroso

-"Mucho gusto."- camino, dejando atrás a las dos estatuas, que al parecer empezaban a pelear.

El candelabro que estaba puesto en el techo se movió bruscamente, para luego mecerse. Jou lo miro, y pudo ver unas aves extrañas, completamente negras y ojos rojos. Eso no era normal, la mansión de Kaiba no era nada normal. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Afuera las gotas de lluvia caían violentamente, miro la puerta y puso ver como aquellas aves extrañas salían deprisa por la puerta, mientras las dos enormes estatuas trataban de derribarlas. A lo lejos escucho un gruñido, y volteo, su vista fue a dar a una gran chimenea que antes ya la había visto, y aquella estatua de un león se movía, viéndolo directamente a el. Se asusto, seguramente Kaiba le había puesto algo a la bebida¡estaba totalmente loco!

-No, solo esta maldita la mansión, no te preocupes. – dijo Kaiba, recargándose nuevamente en el barandal de pierda. – vamos¿no se ven lindas¿o te dan miedo?

Escucho unos pasos acercarse, se dio cuenta que era el chico llamado Gin, que al alejarse un poco de la oscuridad pudo notar su piel tersa, ojos brillantes y plateados, y su cabellera algo larga, del mismo color que aquellos ojos.

-Tranquilo... tal ves es demasiado para ti por este día¿no lo crees? – sonrió dulcemente.

Mas antes de contestar un chico con un porte delicado entro, tenia algo que le enredaba su cuello, se acerco al de ojos plateados, y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de este.

-¿te alimentas de mordidas o que? – pregunto Kaiba, sin voltear a verle.

-¿Crees que pueda dejar que se entere su amigo, Kaiba? – pregunto Gin

-Haz lo que quieras, nadie le creerá, de eso me encargare yo. Además aun me debe dolor, mucho dolor.

-¡De que rayos hablas Kaiba? – pregunto Katsuya

Pero antes de que contestara, escucho un quejido, volteo su rostro para encontraste con una escena algo fuera de lo normal. En realidad todo lo de esa mansión estaba fuera de lo normal.

Aquel chico esbelto soltaba quejidos y gemidos, mientras Gin mordía su cuello, haciéndole sangrar, y al parecer bebiendo aquel liquido.

Sintió alguien muy cerca de el, demasiado, miro a un lado y Kaiba estaba demasiado cerca de el.

-Lo siento perro, pero tu mente se volverá loca, es demasiado por hoy. – paso una mano por sus ojos, para después la oscuridad envolverle por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Lo se, lo se! Es tan poquito! Es que ando castigada nuevamente, y tengo tantos fics que actualizar!

Hahaha, lo se, lo se, es que me encanta +love+ y para quien leyó **Hipnotízame**, sabrá quien es mi adorado Gin x3

Disculpenme por no contestar sus reviews, pero sigan enviandome por que no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando los leo! Tomo encuenta todas sus opiniones, amenazas y quejas! gracias por todo! Besos!

Tetsuya Ogawa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía agotado, y no recordaba lo que había pasado. Observo el techo, mirando que era color café oscuro, era de madera. Volteo su cabeza y fijo su mirada en la ventana, la cual era enorme. Las cortinas se mecían con suavidad, el viento fresco entraba por la ventana que estaba un poco abierta. No había rayos de sol que lo saludaran, pero tampoco rayos de luna. El cielo se encontraba nublado, eso explicaba por que el viento tenia una fragancia a humedad… pronto llovería.

Se sentó en la cama, tratando de recordar donde se encontraba. La cama en la que estaba era muy cómoda, y con unas colchas grandes y le cubría del frío. La habitación era bastante grande, el estilo era antiguo. Nunca había estado en una habitación así de elegante y al mismo tiempo antigua. Se le hacia un poco rara pero a la vez genial.

Quito las colchas de encima de el, y miro su atuendo. Era una pijama negra, que hacia que su piel se viera mas blanca… y apetitosa. Mas noto que en una esquina de esa pijama venia unas siglas… "KS"… había visto esa K, pero junto a una C, haciendo siglas de la compañía de Kaiba; Kaiba Corp.

¿La "KS" seria de Kaiba Seto? Era lo mas seguro. Entonces se encontraba en su mansión. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado antes de estar en esa cama, mas no podía, lo único que llegaba a su mente era un tipo alto, delgada y cabellera plateada, demasiada lluvia, unos ruidos extraños y que se encontraba en el suelo, mientras Kaiba se encontraba en las escaleras. Eso era lo único. ¿Habría pasado algo más? Después tendría que acordarse, pero le dolía la cabeza al hacerlo.

-"Seguramente es por que no uso el cerebro y le duele ser estrenado…"- dijo con un son de burla, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta del armario, a buscar su ropa e irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Camino al principio tambaleándose, hasta llegar al dicho armario, y al abrir la puerta no encontró lo que buscaba, solo ropa algo "rara" y oscura.

Se escucharon unos golpes a la puerta y después de eso, su nombre.

-"¿Estas despierto Jounouchi?"

-"Si, adelante." – respondió

Se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a una figura esbelta y algo alta.

-"Disculpa que entre así nada mas, solo vengo a darte un aviso que no podrás salir de esta mansión y que la vestimenta que se encuentra en el armario no es la que usaras aun… si no esta." – dijo el chico de cabellera plateada, quien dejaba un atuendo con "adornos" en la cama. –"nos veremos después, querido Jounouchi"

Y se cerró la puerta, dejando a un atónito a Jounouchi. Observo aquella ropa, para el era algo rara, ¿en que época se encontraba? Que ahora todo era diferente… demasiada fantasía tenebrosa para el. Tal ves era un sueño… si, eso era, solo un mal sueño.

Lo único que le quedaba era vestirse con aquella ropa, y así lo hizo, para luego salir de la habitación, lentamente, observando el pasillo, que ahora se encontraba en penumbras. Camino, quería salir de ahí y no encontrarse de nuevo con Kaiba ni con su compañero, pero la suerte de perro, nunca lo abandona.

-"Vaya, vaya, ¿A dónde va este perro?"- preguntó Seto al verlo caminar en hurtadillas –"¿de quien vienes huyendo?"

-"De nadie que te importe, Kaiba. Yo ya me largo de aquí" – dijo enojado

-"Oh, no, no podrás hacerlo, perro faldero. No querrás morir en una calle ¿o si? – preguntó Kaiba despreocupado.

-"¿Por qué morir?"

-"Oh… pobre perro, ¡tan ignorante salió!" – aun no terminaba, cuando fue interrumpido por el chico de cabellera plateada.

-"Kaiba, te burlas demasiado de el." – dijo Gin, para luego proceder a explicarle a Jounouchi lo que sucedía. – "Mira, te contare… fácilmente, en resumen: es el fin del mundo."

-"Eso es mentira! No es posible! ¿Dónde están los arcángeles? ¿Dónde esta todo eso que aparece en la Biblia? (1)" –dijo algo exaltado.

-"No, querido Jounouchi, no estamos en ese planeta… creo que aun no has notado a donde has llegado, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gin con una mirada curiosa.

Corrió hacia el ventanal, queriendo ver a que se refería aquel chico, y observo como tenia razón. Ya no se encontraba en aquel mundo que el conocía. Afuera no era como lo recordaba. Los relámpagos, rayos y truenos no paraban en el cielo, mientras el pavimento de la calle empezaba a abrirse rápidamente.

Sus ojos se delataron al contemplar aquel espectáculo. Se empezaba a asustar, eso no podía ser real, era demasiado lo que su mente estaba "procesando".

-"¿Ves por que no puedo dejarte ir?" – pregunto Kaiba, acercándose a el, por detrás.

-"¿¡Qué es lo que esta pasando, Kaiba?" – se encontraba asustado, eso era tan ficticio, no se comparaba ni con las películas que le encantaba ver, ya que era demasiado real.

-"Estas en mi mundo Katsuya." – Lo abrazo por detrás.

Esto no estaba nada bien, ya nada era realidad, todo era fantasía. O era eso, o se estaba volviendo loco. Algo tenía que hacer, estaba tan confundido… y cayó. Cayó en los brazos de Kaiba, nuevamente.

No era su mundo y eso lo hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo y tonto. Demasiado.

(1.-) Bueno, este… supongo que al menos por curiosidad han leído la parte de la Apocalipsis en la Biblia, ¿ne?

Si, lo sé, lo sé, esta demasiado corto, y no he escrito en años, pero ahora, lo haré cada fin de semana, y tendrán fics malos, es decir, míos, a cada rato. Es que hay tantas ideas en mi cabeza y no sé como acomodarlas! Ni en que historias meterlas… Y tengo planes para otros fics, como por ejemplo, estoy en proceso de hacer uno de AkixLauri, de The Rasmus. Y tengo de L'ArcenCiel, pero ffnet me los quito… así que ahora los posteo en Amor Yaoi.

Que tengan un buen día… o buenas noches, por que sé que lo leen en la tarde o noche, es costumbre leer un buen fic a esas horas del día :3

Gracias por leer!


End file.
